


Knife Games

by sobbinghalo



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, How the hell is Flug still alive?, Other, Physical Abuse, graphic depictions of self harm, knife torture, violence and torture, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobbinghalo/pseuds/sobbinghalo
Summary: Black Hat tortures Dr. Flug with knives, and the poor scientist suffers immensely because of Black Hat’s sadism.





	Knife Games

**Author's Note:**

> It’s literally just graphic, disgusting torture. Read if you’re into that kind of stuff.

The door to the immaculate torture chamber creaked open, rousing Flug from his slumber. The moment he came to, he realized that his arms were bound behind his back and his legs were tied together. He immediately began struggling, yelping and thrashing about in order to escape his binding. Black Hat stepped into the room, a wide grin plastered upon his face. He walked over to where Flug lay, and kicked the scientist roughly, forcing him to collapse onto his back. 

“J-jefe, what’s going on? Help me!” 

Black Hat began to cackle maniacally, looking down at the doctor with sadistic glee. 

“Help you? I was the one who captured you. Why would I do such a thing?”

Flug pupils dilated in fear, his entire body beginning to tremble.

“Why are you d-doing this?”

Black Hat flicked open a switch blade in his left hand and grabbed Flug’s chin in his right, pulling the quivering inventor in close.

“You’ve been slacking as of late. I figured it’s about time I remind you of the consequences of subpar work.”

Black Hat the pressed the tip of the blade against Flug’s jugular vein, causing Flug to go completely rigid. 

 

“Let’s see how many gashes I can cut into your skin before you pass out. Count with me.”

Flug aggressively shook his head, eyes wild with terror.

“P-please no! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll do b-better, I promise!”

Black Hat sliced a gash onto Flug’s shoulder, causing him to whimper pathetically.

“I’ve already made up my mind, so keep your mouth shut, or I’ll cut off your tongue and gag you with it!” 

He pressed his forefinger into the open wound, eliciting a pained groan from the terrified scientist.

“That’s one... lets see how many more you can take?”

Flug felt tears burn behind his eyes, obscuring his vision as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Black Hat pressed the blade deep into Flug’s arm, and slowly dragged it across, creating a gigantic cut that oozed dark crimson. Flug bit his lip in order to stop himself from crying out in pain, the tears in his eyes overflowing and streaming down his face.

“Two.”

Black Hat murmured, his raspy voice laced with self satisfaction. Black Hat picked up the pace, quietly counting to himself as he he sliced open Flug’s arms. Flug was barely able to contain his screams, writhing in agony and silently weeping. 

“That’s 43... I’m glad that you managed to suppress your blubbering. It was incredibly annoying.”

Black Hat grabbed him by the shirt collar and forced him onto his knees, causing him to nearly fall flat on his face due to the restraints. 

“I’ll make you a deal. If you can endure one more blow without making any noise, I’ll give it a rest.”

Black Hat then pulled up Flug’s tee shirt, revealing his abdomen. Chuckling to himself, he reached back and jammed the knife into Flug’s stomach, causing him to double over in pain. 

“Remain on your knees” 

Black Hat commanded, and Flug shakily forced himself upright. Black Hat twisted the knife, which was four inches deep into Flug’s torso, and began to tug it downwards. Finally, Flug caved, his voice catching on a sharp inhale. Black Hat yanked out the blade, and shoved Flug into a puddle of his own blood. 

“Disappointing. You can’t even follow a simple order.” Flug attempted to drag himself upward, only to fall and splash into the blood.

“I-I’m sor-rry! P-please! n-n-no more!” 

He hiccuped, breath hitching as he started to hyperventilate.

“Panicking already? How quaint.” 

Black Hat kicked him roughly, eliciting a whimper from the scientist. His chest was heaving as he took in enormous gasps of air, terror wavering in his desperate breaths. Black Hat summoned a few more knives of varying lengths, and suspended them in the air above Flug.

“Let’s see how many of these I can drive all the way into your body. We’ll start with the smallest one.”

Black Hat thrust the knife into his rib cage, causing Flug to give a gurgled, mournful wail. Blood was bubbling at his lips, filling his mouth and staining his already soggy paper bag. Black Hat left the knife in his body as he went to retrieve the next one, making Flug squirm and sob hysterically.

“Pl-lease sir, it re-really h-gghhhh, ahhn, h-h-hurts” 

His repeated mantra of pleas fell on deaf ears, his words becoming distorted and unintelligible as the second knife was shoved inside.

“Hahhh... I d-don’t   
w-wah-ahnt t-to khhhh!”

Flug’s begging trailed off as a third knife penetrated his stomach, this one long enough to completely skewer him. It poked through his back, blood gushing from both sides onto the ground. 

“How lovely.” 

Black Hat murmured, humming to himself as he readied the fourth blade. 

“Anyone ever tell you that you look good in red?”

Flug simply shivered and curled in on himself. 

After inserting the fourth blade,  
Black Hat decided to force the rest of the knives all in at once, finally drawing a screech from the pitiful scientist. He was choking on his own blood and dripping snot at this point, so his scream sounded incredibly warbled and broken. The handles of all the different knives were sticking out of Flug’s torso, all sticky with dark red blood. Flug’s panicked breathing was beginning to grow shallow, unable to take in enough air to sustain himself. 

 

“P-ple-ea-sssee, s-sir... d-do-on’t k-kill me. I-I’ll d-do an-nyth-thingguhhHAHNN!”

Black Hat used his magic to pull all of the knives out at once, causing scarlet blood to cascade from all of the open gashes. Flug wheezed and coughed, resigning himself to bleed out on the floor, pathetic and afraid at his boss’s feet. 

“Hmm. You’ll do anything, you say? How about this.”

Black Hat snapped his fingers, causing the binds securing Flug’s arms to disappear. He handed him the knife with the longest blade, pressing it into the dying man’s palm. 

“I want you to take this knife, and make a nice, long cut in your own skin. If it satisfies me, I will let you live.” 

Flug strained himself to sit up, feeling dizzy and lightheaded from blood loss. He pressed the point of the blade into his upper arm, and with a desolate howl, cut deep into his own arm, slicing all the way down to his wrist. He yanked the blade away, excoriating the flesh of his forearm in a huge chunk. 

“So loyal... Makes me want to find your limits, and break them. Although, a deal is a deal. I will heal the gashes on your torso, but the ones on your arms will stay. Understand?” 

Flug gulped, and slowly nodded his head. Black Hat braced his palm to Flug’s chest, and sent a pulse of healing magic through his body. The wounds burned like fire as the flesh was sewn back together, and Flug couldn’t help but cry out in pain. Lightheaded and dizzy, he fell to his knees pressed a hand to his stomach, and found that the injuries were completely healed. 

“Th-thank you, sir...” 

Flug croaked, trying his best to be grateful even as blood dripped down his arms into a massive puddle on the floor. Black Hat took a step towards him, and he gave a startled gasp, heart leaping to his throat. 

“I’m going to take my leave, but before I do so...”

Black Hat reached forward and ripped the paper bag off Flug’s head, crushing it in a tight fist. 

“I’ll give you a little something to stew and fret over while I’m gone. Good luck sleeping.” 

Black Hat cooed mockingly. Flug covered his scarred face with his hands and sobbed, trying to shield himself from Black Hat’s view. Black Hat turned and walked away, locking the door to the torture chamber behind him.


End file.
